Nightmare
by Nairel Raslain
Summary: Kuroko Tetsuya ingin melarikan diri dari dunia yang memuakkan ini. Dan Akashi Seijuurou, dengan senang hati, berjanji membawa Kuroko mencari tempat untuk tinggal.


**Nightmare**

 _Disclaimer_ : Kuroko no Basuke-nya Fujimaki Tadatoshi—yang karakternya saya pinjam untuk cerita dengan alur milik saya sendiri (Nairel)

 _Rating_ : T

 _Summary_ : Kuroko Tetsuya ingin melarikan diri dari dunia yang memuakkan ini. Dan Akashi Seijuurou, dengan senang hati, berjanji membawa Kuroko mencari tempat untuk tinggal.

Huwaaah, akhirnya setelah sekian lama nggak mengunjungi tempat ini, saya bisa kembali dengan sebuah cerita baru. Sedikit curhat, cerita ini berhasil terselesaikan berkat bantuan lagu-lagunya Avenged Sevenfold yang kuputar terus-menerus sembari mencari inspirasi di tengah-tengah keputusasaan yang mendera.

Selamat membaca. Maaf jika banyak salah ketik dan lain-lain.

* * *

 _Kepada makhluk bodoh dan pecundang sepertimu,_

 _yang ingin dikasihani dan melenyapkan diri,_

 _datanglah padaku,_

 _dan akan kutunjukkan jalan untuk melarikan diri yang sejati._

* * *

Kuroko Tetsuya menghela napas. Kepalanya menoleh, menatap ke arah luar dari jendela kelas. Dalam hati menggumam tidak jelas. Ketika atensinya kembali pada papan tulis, _sensei_ tengah menjelaskan rumus untuk memecahkan persoalan matematika. Teman-teman di sekitarnya tampak serius memerhatikan. Kuroko paham. Bagi murid-murid seperti mereka, nilai di setiap mata pelajaran di sekolah adalah segala-galanya.

Tapi itu sama sekali tidak berlaku untuk Kuroko Tetsuya.

Jam dinding di atas papan tulis belum bergerak banyak. Masih sangat jauh dari jadwal jam pulang. Kuroko mendecih lirih. Buku catatan di atas mejanya terbuka, pensilnya terabaikan di dekat buku, tapi Kuroko tidak bergerak untuk mencatat pelajaran kali ini. Toh bukan masalah juga andai Kuroko tidur di dalam kelas atau sibuk sendiri. _Sensei_ tidak akan menegurnya dan teman-temannya tidak akan repot-repot mengeluarkan energi hanya sekadar menyuruh Kuroko fokus pada pelajaran.

Sejujurnya, Kuroko benci bersekolah. Hal tidak berguna yang dijalaninya sehari-hari toh tidak akan mengubah apa pun. Dia masih akan tetap dicela oleh sekian banyak warga sekolah, masih akan tetap menerima tatapan jijik yang dilayangkan padanya, dan masih akan tetap mendapati umpatan-umpatan dari mulut tajam yang tidak pernah diberi pelajaran.

Mendadak kepingan-kepingan surat kaleng penuh tuduhan dan sumpah serapah memenuhi pikirannya. Kuroko melenguh. Lalu suara-suara bising yang mencelanya dari segala sudut menerjang masuk ke telinga. Kuroko mual. Kepalanya memberat.

Kuroko memejamkan matanya. Sudut terjauh hatinya terasa nyeri.

Getaran samar di saku celana membuat Kuroko membuka kelopak mata. Ponsel diambil. Ada satu panggilan masuk—yang langsung diputus beberapa detik kemudian. Oh, ada satu pesan masuk di alamat surelnya, ternyata.

Tanpa sadar, Kuroko menahan napas. Jantung berpacu gila-gilaan. Tiba-tiba tremor melanda, Kuroko menyimpan kembali ponselnya. Dalam hati, Kuroko memerintahkan diri agar tenang. Ini bukan kali pertama Kuroko mendapat pesan dari alamat surel yang sama. Ini sudah minggu kedua sejak pesan pertama diterima. Tapi, setiap kali dia mendapat pesan dari alamat surel itu, Kuroko selalu memberi respon yang sama. Kaget, gemetar, cemas, dan perasaan-perasaan lainnya.

Bel berbunyi. Istirahat pertama. Diam-diam, Kuroko menghela napas lega. Dia punya banyak waktu untuk merenung sendiri.

* * *

 _Biar kutanya._

 _Apa kau sudah siap?_

 _Aku hampir siap._

 _Sebaiknya kau berbenah, aku akan menjemputmu._

* * *

Hari yang panjang. Kuroko menatap langit yang birunya hampir pupus. Cahaya matahari senja menyorot kota, memberi kehangatan yang samar. Ketika sampai di rumah, seperti biasa, Kuroko mendapati rumahnya kosong. Kuroko meringis, nyeri. Tidak berharap banyak hanya untuk orang tuanya. Keduanya tidak akan berdiam diri atau menunggu Kuroko pulang. Tidak mungkin.

Seragam ditanggalkan. Diganti menjadi setelan santai di dalam rumah. Kuroko membuka tasnya, mencari buku tugas. Tangannya mendapati secarik kertas yang diremas dengan nafsu. Benak menebak isinya, mungkin sama seperti hari-hari sebelumnya.

 _MATI SAJA SANA! DASAR HANTU PEMBAWA SIAL!_

Kuroko menarik napas, membuang kertas sampai masuk di tempat sampah. Hantu, katanya? Yang benar saja! Kuroko masih menyambung napas sampai sekarang. Kuroko tidak jadi menyelesaikan tugasnya. Kaki dilangkahkan menuju dapur. Perutnya sudah menjerit, minta diisi.

Tapi walau sudah menyiapkan sepiring penuh makanan, Kuroko malah hanya menatap piringnya tanpa minat. Kursi-kursi lain di meja makan kosong, tidak ditempati. Hanya menampilkan gambaran ayah dan ibunya yang duduk di sana. Kuroko mengerang. Nyatanya hanya kursi-kursi kosong di hadapannya.

 _Sial._

Kedua telapak tangan menyambar wajah. Menghapus sudut-sudut mata yang mulai tergenang air. Kuroko tersenyum kecut, mendadak ingin meraung sambil menangis keras-keras.

Piring penuh makanan diangkat. Isinya ditumpahkan ke dalam tempat sampah. Alat makan dicuci sampai bersih. Kuroko baru saja hendak bertolak kembali ke dalam kamar ketika sudut matanya menangkap alat makan yang tiba-tiba saja menarik perhatian. Lantas diambilnya garpu yang mengilat terkena sisa cahaya kekuningan dari matahari senja. Dia akan meletakkan garpunya di meja belajar. Hitung-hitung, untuk menemani sesi belajar yang membosankan.

* * *

 _Kau yang mengaku kehilangan tempat kembali,_

 _akan kujaminkan sesuatu._

 _Berjanjilah pada dirimu sendiri,_

 _bahwa kau tak akan menarik kembali sumpahmu itu._

* * *

Kuroko Tetsuya merasakan kepalanya menubruk sesuatu. Belum sempat memastikan apa yang terjadi, tubuhnya seakan melayang, kemudian membentur sesuatu, punggungnya bergesekkan dengan sesuatu. Tubuhnya terasa sakit luar biasa. Dan bau amis yang tidak asing menerobos masuk melalui hidungnya. Kemudian organ pendengarannya menangkap bunyi ledakan yang keras.

 _Apa yang terjadi?_

Kuroko membuka kelopak matanya. Apa yang dilihatnya membuatnya seakan dihantam keras-keras. Mobilnya. Mobil yang ditumpangi keluarganya meledak, terbakar, tidak jauh darinya. Kuroko panik, meraung hebat. Dia sudah tidak peduli pada tubuhnya yang menjerit kesakitan. Dengan langkah goyah, Kuroko memaksakan kakinya yang lemas untuk segera mendekat.

 _Tidak_ , _tidak. Ayah dan ibu masih di sana._

Lalu suara-suara bising menyelimuti. Orang-orang keluar dari kendaraan. Polisi dan entah pihak mana lagi tidak Kuroko indahkan. Dia hanya ingin ke sana, memastikan keadaan orang tuanya. Tapi belum sempat itu terjadi, Kuroko merasa sebuah tangan menyentuh bahunya, menyeretnya masuk ke dalam mobil dengan sirine bising.

Kuroko memekik. "Ayah dan ibuku masih di sana!" Dan dia memberontak dari cekalan di tubuhnya. Matanya memantulkan gambaran api yang menyala hebat.

"Kau terluka. Kita akan membawamu ke rumah sakit."

Tidak peduli. Kuroko tidak peduli. Dia hanya ingin tahu, dia ingin di sana. Ayah dan ibunya.

Kuroko membuka kelopak matanya. Napasnya dibuang kasar. Ingatan itu masih segar di ingatannya. Baru terjadi tiga minggu yang lalu. Hanya dengan melihat makam orang tuanya saja, Kuroko ingin muntah karena teringat kejadian itu.

Menghembuskan napas berat, Kuroko mengambil bunga dari dalam tas. Diletakkannya masing-masing di makam kedua orang tuanya. Dadanya mencelos ngilu. Kadang dia hanya ingin meraung dengan keras sampai tenggorokannya sakit, menangis sampai air matanya kering, dan memukul dirinya sendiri.

Dia masih ingat bagaimana orang-orang menatapnya saat pemakaman orang tuanya dilangsungkan. Mereka menatap Kuroko dengan pandangan jijik dan bilang Kuroko adalah penyebab kematian orang tuanya. Sebenarnya mereka semua tidak sepenuhnya salah dan mungkin mereka memang benar. Kuroko sadar. Tiga minggu yang lalu, kejuaraan merebut posisi pertama dan kedua dalam turnamen basket ternama dilangsungkan. Tim basket sekolahnya salah satu partisipasinya. Tentu saja, sebagai salah satu pemain inti, Kuroko ingin kedua orang tuanya mendukungnya dalam ajang bergengsi tersebut. Kedua orang tua Kuroko menyanggupi.

Itulah mimpi buruk terbesarnya terjadi. Ketika pulang, Kuroko memutuskan pulang bersama dengan orang tuanya, menggunakan mobil. Kecelakaan terjadi. Kedua orang tuanya meninggal dan hanya Kuroko yang entah bagaimana, bisa terlempar dari mobil dan selamat. Kedua orang tuanya meninggal bersama ledakan mobil. Tapi justru karena satu-satunya yang selamat Kuroko tidak bisa menerima itu. Dia hanya ingin kedua orang tuanya. Bukannya hidup sendiri seperti ini.

Kuroko menghapus air mata yang mengalir deras. Dia sudah tidak tahu lagi harus bagaimana menanggapi ocehan-ocehan yang selalu masuk ke dalam telinganya. Kuroko tidak sepenuhnya peduli. Tapi, ocehan itu selalu mengingatkannya akan mimpi buruknya itu. Dan itu membuatnya semakin frustrasi.

Ah, Kuroko memang pembawa sial.

Di tengah acara menyumpah serapahi hidupnya yang menyedihkan, seorang datang. Orang yang asing, Kuroko tidak mengenalnya. Orang itu berdiri tegap di hadapan Kuroko. Rambutnya sewarna merah yang terlihat menyala karena tertimpa sinar matahari. Irisnya heterokromia, sewarna merah dan keemasan.

Orang itu tersenyum menakutkan.

Kuroko tertegun. Oh tidak, dia tahu siapa orang itu.

"Selamat siang, Kuroko Tetsuya."

* * *

 _Aku hanya tertarik pada makhluk sepertimu,_

 _yang meracuni diri sendiri dengan keputusasaan._

 _Jadi, kemarilah, mendekatlah padaku,_

 _maka akan kuhadiahkan padamu sebuah kepastian._

* * *

"Lihat, lihat itu dia!"

"Anak pembawa sial itu, ya?"

"Kasihan orang tuanya harus meninggal gara-gara anak itu."

"Padahal kudengar dia orang yang biasa saja."

"Sst! Nanti dengar, lho."

"Biar saja. Seharusnya dia saja yang mati."

"Iya, benar. Hidupnya sangat menyedihkan, lagi. Tidak tahu terimakasih atau bagaimana."

Kuroko menghela napas. Ditutupnya loker sepatu dengan keras sehingga meninggalkan bunyi debum samar. Mencoba tidak mendengar semua ucapan-ucapan itu, Kuroko melangkah menelusuri koridor. Tapi percuma saja. Walau mencoba untuk mengabaikannya, orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang di koridor tetap menunjuk ke arahnya sembari mencemooh.

Kuroko ingin sekali berteriak di depan wajah mereka, bilang tidak peduli dan mereka sangat berisik. Tapi Kuroko mengurungkan niat itu. Dia bisa semakin dicela habis-habisan dan semakin dituduh sebagai anak pembawa sial yang kurang ajar.

Kelasnya berada di lantai dua. Maka Kuroko memilih jalan terjauh menuju kelasnya, berharap tidak akan ada celaan orang-orang yang membuat bising dan sakit kepala. Di ujung koridor, Kuroko belok kanan. Baru saja mengambil tiga langkah, Kuroko berhenti mematung. Sekitar satu meter dari tempatnya berhenti, Kuroko melihat orang bersandar santai pada dinding.

"Apa...yang kau lakukan...di sini—"

Orang itu menoleh, menampilkan seringai khas. "Oh, Tetsuya."

"—Akashi-kun?" Kuroko memerhatikan orang itu. Akashi Seijuurou. Ya, dia Akashi Seijuurou. "Kau kan tidak sekolah di sini, Akashi-kun. Kenapa kau ke sini?"

Akashi mendengus keras. "Karena kau yang meminta." Akashi tampak memerhatikan Kuroko yang lesi, lalu menyeringai lagi. "Jadi bagaimana?"

Kuroko mengangkat satu alisnya tinggi. "Apanya?"

Decak lidah. "Kau sekarang mau berpura-pura bodoh di hadapanku, hm?" Akashi menepuk bahu Kuroko. "Kuharap kau tidak lupa, Tetsuya. Kau yang memintaku untuk mencarikanmu tempat untuk melarikan diri. Sudah kutemukan. Sebaiknya kau menghubungiku secepatnya. Tenang saja, Tetsuya, aku pergi bersamamu. Sesuai janjiku."

Kuroko nyaris melempar pertanyaan, tetapi Akashi Seijuurou melambaikan tangan dan melangkah menjauh. Kuroko menghela napas. Tentu saja dia tidak lupa. Dia memang meminta Akashi untuk itu. Toh Kuroko sudah muak dengan hidupnya. Jadi tidak masalah, kan, kalau Kuroko melarikan diri?

Bel menggema di seluruh penjuru sekolah. Kelas akan dimulai.

Kuroko menatap ujung koridor. Akashi Seijuurou sudah tidak terlihat. Sembari menghela napas, Kuroko mulai melangkah cepat.

 _Tidak apa-apa, kan, kalau Kuroko memilih pergi?_

 _Toh tidak akan ada satu pun orang yang merasa dirugikan—apalagi kehilangan._

* * *

 _Ini dia janjiku,_

 _membawamu pergi dari tempat terkutuk ini._

 _Perjalanan akan terasa sangat cepat,_

 _kuharap kau langsung sampai di tujuan._

* * *

Tengah malam yang dingin, Kuroko Tetsuya terbangun dari tidurnya. Merasa sia-sia mencoba kembali tidur, Kuroko membasuh wajah dengan air yang langsung membuatnya menyesal karena terasa beku di kulitnya. Kuroko merapatkan piyama, sedikit menggigil karena tubuh kurusnya tidak kuasa menahan dingin.

Kuroko menuang tatapan ke seluruh penjuru kamar, mencari hal menarik yang mungkin bisa menghabiskan waktunya. Memilih menyalakan televisi, Kuroko duduk di sofa tanpa lengan yang diletakkan tidak jauh dari tempat tidur. Suara dari televisi memenuhi kamar yang sepi. Kuroko menghela napas.

Dadanya langsung nyeri ketika matanya tanpa sadar menangkap pigura foto di atas meja belajar. Kuroko bangkit, menatap pigura foto dengan tatapan pias. Di sana, ayah dan ibunya tersenyum sementara Kuroko—yang waktu itu masih di sekolah dasar, menatap polos ke arah kamera. Kuroko tersenyum kecut.

Potongan-potongan kejadian tiga minggu yang lalu menyerangnya. Kuroko mual. Dia tidak bisa hidup seperti ini terus. Kuroko menerawang, tatapannya berubah sendu. Mungkin benar kata orang-orang, seharusnya Kuroko saja yang mati, bukannya ayah ibunya yang hangat itu.

 _Ah, sial._

Kuroko membanting buku-buku, alat belajar, dan apa pun yang dilihatnya yang berada di atas meja belajar. Tubuhnya panas dan dadanya nyeri. Tapi Kuroko langsung menghentikan aksi bodohnya ketika mendengar bunyi benda jatuh yang nyaring. Kuroko menekuk kakinya, menyingkirkan buku-buku yang berserakan di lantai. Oh, garpu yang diletakannya beberapa hari yang lalu.

Menatap garpu itu membuat Kuroko linglung. Ujungnya yang mengilat terhujani cahaya lampu dan permukaan yang dingin terkena udara malam. Pikiran Kuroko kosong. Tapi matanya masih menatap lekat ujung-ujung garpu yang memikat.

 _Sepertinya cukup tajam._ Dia menggumam ketika jarinya menyentuh ujung-ujung garpu. Garpu diangkatnya tinggi, lebih dekat ke wajahnya. Diperhatikan lekat-lekat. _Bagaimana rasaya ketika garpu ini menancap di kulit, ya?_ Kuroko mengangkat tangan kirinya. Bergantian menatap garpu dan pergelangan tangan kiri. _Ah, bagaimana kalau kucoba menusukkan garpu di pergelangan tangan kiri? Apa aku akan mati?_

Pikiran Kuroko semakin kosong dan berkabut. Tidak bisa diajak berpikir positif.

Ya, benar. Kuroko memang harus mencobanya. Toh sejak kedua orang tuanya meninggal, Kuroko tidak punya tujuan hidup lagi. Tidak punya apa pun yang perlu diperjuangkan. Bahkan semenjak dua minggu lalu, Kuroko mulai berkirim surel dengan entah siapa—oh, bukan, namanya Akashi Seijuurou, karena terlalu frustrasi menghadapi celaan dari orang-orang paska seminggu meninggalnya orang tuanya dan membuat janji untuk melarikan diri bersama.

Ah, iya. Akashi Seijuurou berjanji akan mencarikan tempat untuk melarikan diri. Dan juga, Kuroko Tetsuya sudah bersumpah tidak akan protes dengan pilihan Akashi Seijuurou dan patuh pada Akashi Seijuurou.

 _Tapi aku tidak ingin hidup lagi._

 _Aku..., ingin mati saja._

Kuroko mengangkat garpunya. Tepat sebelum beberapa senti menyentuh pergelangan tangan kirinya, seseorang membuat garpunya terlempar. Kuroko mengerjap. Pikirannya kembali terisi.

"Apa kau sudah tidak bisa lagi berpikir secara rasional, Kuroko Tetsuya?"

Suara itu..., "Akashi-kun?" Kuroko mengerjap lagi. Memastikan yang berbicara padanya Akashi Seijuurou. Dia melihat Akashi Seijuurou—benar-benar Akashi Seijuurou, menatapnya tajam dan iris heterokromia berkilat-kilat. "Bagaimana kau bisa—"

"Tidak usah tanya, Tetsuya." Akashi berdeham. "Ayo, berangkat. Aku sudah siap."

Kuroko tersentak kecil. Diperhatikannya Akashi yang berdiri tidak jauh darinya. Akashi bersetelan serba hitam. Ah, Kuroko harus berkemas. "Eh, kau tidak membawa apa-apa, Akashi-kun?" Kuroko menatap Akashi bingung setelah sadar Akashi tidak membawa ransel atau apa.

"Untuk apa?" Akashi balik bertanya dengan santai.

Kuroko mengernyit. "Bukannya kita akan pergi, Akashi-kun?"

Akashi mengangguk singkat. "Ya." Dia meraih remot televisi dan mematikannya. "Jadi, ada masalah apa, Tetsuya?"

"Bukannya kita membutuhkan barang—"

"Kata siapa?" sela Akashi sembari memasang seringai licik yang biasa terpasang di wajahnya.

Kuroko terdiam. Mendadak tidak mengerti.

Akashi semakin menyeringai. Dia mulai berjalan ke arah Kuroko yang semakin menjauh karena Kuroko merasakan atmosfer yang kaku, gelap, dan dingin. "Kan sudah kubilang kau patuh saja padaku, Tetsuya." Akashi berhenti. Lalu entah dari mana datangnya, sebuah sabit panjang dan besar mendadak ada di tangan Akashi.

Kuroko berjengit. Mendadak merasa ketakutan luar biasa melingkupi tubuhnya.

Melihat respon Kuroko yang seperti itu, Akashi tertawa remeh. Sudah menduga. "Kau memang benar-benar menyedihkan," ucapnya dengan seringai yang sama. Sebuah sayap hitam pekat dan terlihat kokoh terkembang di balik punggung Akashi. "Rela begitu saja kutawari bantuan. Ah, tawaranku memang menggiurkan, bukan? Banyak orang yang sudah meminta itu juga padaku."

Kuroko berderap mundur. Akashi terlihat menakutkan. Terlebih ketika Akashi berjalan mendekatinya. Sayap besar itu menggesek lantai dan Akashi seolah menyerap cahaya, menenggelamkan siapa pun ke dalam kegelapan yang dalam dan tak ada habisnya.

Akashi berhenti satu langkah. "Meski begitu, tawaranku tidak sepenuhnya menggiurkan." Disentuhnya sabit—atau-benda-apa-itu-Kuroko-tidak-tahu-namanya, yang berada dalam genggamannya dengan wajah yang tampaknya sangat bersuka ria. "Karena kau harus merasakan lara sehabis ini. Oh, jangan harap kau bisa membatalkan apa yang sudah kau janjikan, Tetsuya. Aku tidak akan membiarkannya dan karena aku selalu menepati janji."

Kuroko meneguk ludah dengan susah payah. Dadanya berdentum-dentum tidak keruan. Sementara keringat dingin mulai meluncur melewati lehernya. "Siapa...siapa kau...sebenarnya..A..Akashi-kun?"

"Aku?" Akashi pura-pura berpikir sejenak. "Malaikat pencabut nyawa? Oh entahlah, aku tidak tahu manusia menyebutku apa."

Kuroko tersentak. Jantungnya bekerja berlebihan. Tidak mungkin. Benar-benar tidak mungkin.

Tapi Akashi Seijuurou malah tersenyum dengan cara yang sangat menakutkan. Tertarik melihat ekspresi Kuroko Tetsuya yang ketakutan seperti itu. Sebuah hiburan baginya. "Tapi aku tidak suka disebut malaikat," lanjutnya. Dia kembali mengambil langkah, mendekati Kuroko yang tremor gila-gilaan dengan wajah lesi. "Aku lebih suka disebut iblis."

"Ap-apa yang akan..kau lakukan, Akashi-kun?" Kuroko berjengit mundur ketika Akashi mendekatkan senjata-yang-seperti-sabit itu padanya.

"Mengantarmu ke tempat yang kau inginkan. Apalagi." Akashi mengangkat bahu ringan. "Aku tidak suka berbasa-basi, Tetsuya. Ucapkan selamat tinggal pada dunia yang kau benci sekarang juga."

Kuroko mendelik. _Apakah aku akan mati?_ Bukankah itu bagus? Kuroko sangat ingin mati. Ingin pergi dari dunia yang memuakkan ini. Tapi.., kenapa? Kenapa dia tidak ingin mati sekarang?

Akashi mendengus keras. Seakan bisa membaca apa yang dipikirkan Kuroko. "Tidak ada waktu untuk menyesal, Tetsuya."

Kuroko nyaris membuka mulut ketika mendapati Akashi Seijuurou bergerak cepat. Apa yang—

" _Oyasuminasai_ , Kuroko Tetsuya."

—terjadi?

* * *

 _Oh, maafkan aku karena lupa memberi tahumu._

 _Memanggilku berarti kau bersedia membuang hidupmu._

 _Oh tidak, aku ingin tertawa._

 _Jangan bilang kau menyesal dan kau buat aku terbahak._

 _Inilah yang kusukai dari manusia-manusia sepertimu._

 _Yang memutuskan untuk menjatuhkan diri sendiri pada kesakitan,_

 _lalu meminta pertolongan pada makhluk yang salah sepertiku, yang menghuni kegelapan._

 _Seharusnya jalanilah hidupmu,_

 _seberapa pun lara yang hidup berikan padamu._

 _Tapi aku tidak peduli,_

 _karena aku selalu menepati janji dan akan mengantarmu._

 _Ini dia destinasimu, tujuanmu, tempat yang kupilihkan untukmu melarikan diri._

 _Maka,_

 _ucapkan selamat datang pada neraka._

* * *

Terimakasih sudah membaca.

Silakan jika ingin memberi kritik dan saran. Saya persilakan dan menerima dalam bentuk apa pun.

Salam, Nairel.


End file.
